dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
List of DWv2 Ninth Doctor Stories
This is a list of the adventures of the Ninth Doctor in the series ''DWv2'' . The era is notable for being the first to have no serial stories of 25 minutes, for introducing the Hush into the series continuity, and for rematches against the Krynoids, the Axons, the Ice Warriors, the Sontarans, the Silurians, the Krotons, the Rani, the Master, the Cybermen, the Autons, the Daleks and GORDON. The Ninth Doctor was potrayed by Diego Resendes Rodriguez (1973-) from 1998 to 2001. Click here to go back to the adventures of the Eighth Doctor . Season 35 ('1998', continued) '216- The Krynoid Effect' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1032) '217- The Book of Deimos' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1033) '218- The Golden Ones / The Feast of Axos' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1034-1035) '219- The Dust of Ages' (1 45 minutes episode, Ep 1036) '220- The Lilac Death' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1037) '221- The Two Doctors / The Androgumn Inheritance' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1038-1039) Christmas Special ('1998') '222- The Adventure Games' (1 60 minute episode, Ep 1040) Season 36 ('1999') '223- The Curse of the Jade Locust' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1041) '224- Space Circus' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1042) '225- Galaxy Five' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1043) '226- Aliens of Earth / Island of Death' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1044-1045) '275- City of Spires' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1046) '228- The Ciphers of Time' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1047) '229- Bodyswap / The Natural History of Gena Chaudri' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1048-1049) '230- Planet of the Cheetah Men' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1050) '231- Starship Tritanic' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1051) '232- The Ghost Pirates / Countdown to Doomsday' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1052-1053) Christmas Special ('1999') '233- The Claws of Santa' (1 60 minute episode, Ep 1054) Season 37 ('2000') '234- The Millenium Syndrome' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1055) '235- The Giant Spider Invasion' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1056) '236- The Woman Who Sold the World' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1057) '237- Destiny of the Cy-Gor' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1058) '238- Heroes and Villains / Starfall' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1059-1060) '239- Noise' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1061) '240- Black Diamond / Revenge of the Krotons' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1062-1063) '241- Valhalla' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1064) '242- Legacy of the Axons' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1065) '243- First Contact / Probe' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1066-1067) Christmas Special ('2000') '244- The Return of the Cybermen' (1 70 minute episode, Ep 1068) Season 38 ('2001') '245- Whispers From History / Nuclear Time' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1069-1070) '246- Children of Tiki' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1071) '247- Underage Thinkers' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1072) '248- Dragonfort' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1073) '249- Futureland' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1074) '250- A Powerful Enemy / Exhumation of the Daleks' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1075-1076) '251- The Seas of Death' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1077) '252- Wirrn Dawn' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1078) '253- Witch Island' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1079) '254- Hush / Gena Chaudri' (2 45 minute episodes, Ep 1080-1081) Click here to go to the adventures of the Tenth Doctor . Further apperances *''The Ten Doctors'' (2003) *''Legacy of the Cy-Gor'' (2004, flashback) *''The Twelve Doctors ''(2013)